


Fireworks

by fudaanshi



Series: July 4th, 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'boom' goes firework, ..more like he's staring at a book and trying to ignore them, M/M, run and hide goes Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudaanshi/pseuds/fudaanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1/2<br/>Pairing: Sterek</p>
<p>Stiles goes over to Derek's to watch the fireworks from his giant loft window, only to find out Derek is frightened of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

"Hey, Derek, they're starting!" Stiles said pointing to the window in his darkened loft. A small pop sounded a distance away and the loft was soon illuminated with yellow, which faded to red as it disintegrated.

"Derek! Did you see that?!" Stiles said waving with one hand in the werewolf's general direction while his face stayed focused on the window, waiting for the next firework to go off. But Derek didn't respond.

"Derek?" Stiles turned to face him, but Derek was facing away from Stiles and the window, his head tilted down as he turned pages in a book he was reading.

Another firework went off, it was a large green one followed by a small blue one. Stiles barely saw how Derek's shoulder tensed at the sound of it, but he did notice that Derek's knuckles had started to turn white as he gripped the book to hard. The werewolf was also flipping pages faster, almost like he was looking for something to distract himself.

"Derek?" Stiles said a bit softer as he took a step toward him. Derek didn't look up at him or acknowledge that Stiles had said his name, or anything at all.

Stiles saw some more fireworks go off out of the corner of his eye. White and red followed by a few small blue ones. Derek's hand jerked and he slammed the book closed that he might have been reading. He turned his head to the side a little, just enough so he could see Stiles staring at him, he smelled of worry and Derek noticed that he also had a question sitting on his lips. The werewolf sighed and dropped the book on the table just as red, green, and blue fireworks went off. His shoulders tightened and he stabbed his claws into the palm of his hand to keep himself from jumping. 

"Dere--"

"What, Stiles?" Derek interrupted him, he turned around and stared the smaller boy in the eyes.

When Derek read Stiles's text about wanting to watch fireworks with him because Scott wanted to be alone with Liam, he didn't know what to do. He usually left the town during the late night firework displays. Derek thought about rejecting Stiles, but let him come over instead. The human loved things like these, and Derek wanted to be with him during these, even if they did scare him half to death. But he kept reminding himself that being scared of these things had to be a dog thing, and he wasn't a dog. He was a werewolf. 

"A-are you..?" Stiles gestured with his hand toward the window as six more fire works went off, each one illuminating the loft a different color. The teenager didn't want to finish his question in case Derek also had a reaction to the word. But, when Derek raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything, Stiles knew he had to finish the question. "..afraid of the fireworks?" He made a hopeless gesture to the window when a couple more went off. It had been about five minuets, the grand finale wouldn't be for about another twenty.

Derek inhaled sharply and picked up the book he had set down on the table, and started flipping through it till he found his spot on replacing spark plugs. He was reading a book on cars and how to fix them. Derek kept telling himself it was so he could fix his car if it ever broke down to hide the fact that it was actually so he could help Stiles fix his jeep.

Derek felt arms wrap around his torso as another string of fireworks went off, blue and white light lit up the dark loft this time. He felt Stiles trying to look over his shoulder at the book he was reading. Derek felt his ears heat up as Stiles rested his chin on the werewolf's shoulder.

"What're you reading?" Stiles muttered into his ear as he tried to pull Derek into him. "Oh my god," Stiles leaned his against Derek's, a smile spread across his face. "You're reading about ca--"

Derek jumped in Stiles' embrace and dropped the book to the floor. A picture of the humans blue jeep fluttered out of it as it fell. Red circles were scattered across it with small black writing next to them, telling what the circles indicated.

The werewolf smelled Stiles chemosignal change from worried to happy and curious. "Is that a picture of my jeep? Specifically under the hood of my jeep?"

Derek nodded slowly. No use trying to cover it up once Stiles had already seen it.

"And that book, 'The internal workings of cars for dummies'," Stiles rattled off the title from the looking at it on the floor, "did you do that for me?" The human tightened his grip a little around the werewolf's torso as he titled his head to place a kiss against Derek's cheek.

Derek relaxed into Stiles and glanced out the window. He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow a little as he saw the diminishing glow of a firework illuminate the loft. He had't heard, or seen it go off.

"That's about the tenth one to go off since I've been hugging you." Stiles stated. "I was counting. In my head of coarse. But how did you not hear them?"

Derek eyed the teenager out of the corner of his eyes as he opened his mouth to respond, "I was listening to your heart beat."

"Awww," Stiles nuzzled his head against Derek's as another round of fireworks went off. "It's almost the grand finale. You want to try watching it? J-just listen to my heart beat you should be fine. I hope."

Derek groaned but did so anyway. He closed his eyes from a few seconds and focused his hearing onto Stiles's heart beat. He then opened his eyes as the first firework shot into the air. It was followed shortly after by a barrage of blue and red smaller ones. A few green ones shot into the air. Some of them made shapes, like interlaced circles or flowers.

And Derek didn't hear a single one of them. He also barely heard Stiles say something to him, but he caught it before it was swallowed up by the other sounds.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing characters OOC is something I should probably fix..
> 
> Anyway, I was writing something different for the Sterek part, but I got stuck at the begging...middle.....and end. And I had my dog (a white shiba) sitting in my lap as I was writing this one, and she is deathly afraid of loud noises, and people have been setting off fireworks all. day. long. So I used her as inspiration for this fic :D.
> 
> Thank you for reading !!
> 
> [Sciam will be Part 2, which I'll finish tomorrow morning because it's almost midnight.]


End file.
